Into the Oven
Into the Oven is the eleventh episode of Siberia, and the first season finale. It aired on September 16, 2013. Plot Synopsis First, the contestants are reunited with eachother at the research station. The group at the research station waits for people to help them. Irene accidentally steps on a mine, but after Daniel helps her step off of it, it turns out to be a dud. Suddenly, when the contestants think they are saved, some Russian soldiers come out and attack them. After attacking them and ambushing them for awhile, the contestants are able to get away from them. The group gets in a truck and start driving but realize that they left Annie behind and stop. Unfortunatley, she gets shot and dies, causing everyone to get sad. In the morning, the truck gets stuck. Esther drives the truck away that has the money in it. The rest of the people (eight now) find an abandoned town and try to get cell reception. They later find an abandoned apartment and decide to stay there for now. There is a video tape from when the sky got lit on fire (See episode Fire in the Sky for more info). Johnny and Joyce were arguing and found a small dome. They were creeped out by it and later saw a creature (possibly an alien?) and try to run away. Then, a giant beam of light is seen in the sky, and it got shot and turned green. Johnny and Joyce appear to have lost their memory (and the cameraman fainted or fell) and the camera was on the ground. This is where another cameraman found it and looked in Sabina's cave. Then, the group sees the soldiers and hide behind the walls in the house, with Sabina preparing to shoot. Joyce asks "Buckley" obviously scared and Jonathan confused says "you're not supposed to be here". The screen fades to black here, with an inconclusive ending. Character appearances *Joyce *Johnny *Daniel *Neeko *Sam *Natalie (mentioned) *Esther (possibly missing after she leaves) *Annie (dies in this episode by getting shot by a soldier) *Miljan *Irene *Sabina *Johnathan (briefly at the end) Production notes Charcter revelations *Annie is able to accept Natalie's death more. *The contestants are reunited with eachother. *Esther still tricks the contestants to get the money. *Daniel and Irene kiss, thus initiating a relationship. *Johnathan returns to find the contestants in the apartment. Is it his house? Plot developement *Annie is killed by the soldiers in this episode. Series Continuity *The fire in the sky is further explained upon (we see a beam of light shooting towards the sky). *A creature is seen, which would explain some of the noises in later episodes. *It (the creature) seemed to fear Sabina (in "A Question of Reality"), possibly because she had a gun. *Miljan says that even though the game is over ("What She Said") Esther took the money from the Revealer (impiled in "First Snow" when she opened the Revealer and in "Strange Bedfellows" with the giant bag. She most likely took the money out of it before this episode. Trivia *This episode and episode 12 were most likely edited with lots of material cut out leading to the inconclusive ending. *The full verisons of these episodes will be available on the DVD release.